Maria Bueno
Maria Esther Andion Bueno (born 11 October 1939) is a former professional tennis player from Brazil. During her 11-year career in the 1950s and 1960s (plus a two-year comeback in 1976–77), she won 19 Major titles (seven singles, 11 women's doubles, one mixed doubles). She was the year-end number-one ranked female player four times and was known for her graceful style of play. In 1960, Bueno became the first woman ever to win all four Grand Slam double titles in one year (three with Darlene Hard and one with Christine Truman Janes). Contents 1 Career 1.1 Grand Slam finals: 35 (19 titles, 16 runners-up) 1.1.1 Singles: 12 (7 titles, 5 runners-up) 1.1.2 Doubles: 16 (11 wins, 5 runners-up) 1.1.3 Mixed doubles: 7 (1 wins, 6 runners-up) 2 Grand Slam singles tournament timeline 3 See also 4 Notes 5 References 6 External links Career Bueno began playing tennis at a very young age at the Clube de Regatas Tiete in Sao Paulo and, without having received any formal training, won her first tournament at age 12.1 She was 14 when she captured her country's women's singles championship. She went abroad in 1957 at age 17 and won the Orange Bowl juniors tournament in Florida.2 Joining the international circuit in 1958, Bueno won the singles title at the Italian Championshipsa and the first of her Grand Slam titles, capturing the women's doubles at Wimbledon with Althea Gibson. The following year, Bueno won her first singles title at Wimbledon, defeating Darlene Hard in the final. She also won the singles title at the U.S. Championships after a straights set victory in the final against Christine Truman, earning the World No. 1 ranking for 1959 and the Associated Press Female Athlete of the Year award.4 Bueno was the first non-North-American woman to capture both Wimbledon and the U.S. Championships in the same calendar year. In her native Brazil, she returned as a national heroine, honored by the country's president and given a ticker-tape parade on the streets of São Paulo.5 According to Lance Tingay of the Daily Telegraph and the Daily Mail and Bud Collins, Bueno was ranked in the world top ten from 1958 through 1960 and from 1962 through 1968, reaching a career high of World No. 1 in those rankings in 1959 and 1960.6 The International Tennis Hall of Fame also lists her as the top ranked player in 1964 (after losing the final at the French Championships and winning both Wimbledon and the U.S. Championships) and 1966. Bueno won the singles title at Wimbledon three times and at the U.S. Championships four times.1 She was a singles finalist at the Australian Championships and the French Championships, losing both finals to Margaret Court. Bueno reached at least the quarterfinals in each of the first 26 Grand Slam singles tournaments she played. This streak ended at Wimbledon in 1967 when she lost in the fourth round because of an arm injury. As a doubles player, Bueno won twelve Grand Slam championships with six different partners. In 1960, she became the first woman to win the women's doubles title at all four Grand Slam tournaments in the same calendar year, partnered by Christine Truman Janes at the Australian Championships and Hard at the French Championships, Wimbledon, and the U.S. Championships. In 1978, Bueno was inducted into the International Tennis Hall of Fame. At the 2006 US Open, Maria Bueno was invited to attend the rededication ceremony of the USTA National Tennis Center as the USTA Billie Jean King National Tennis Center, which took place on the first day of the event. Bueno and King were rivals in singles and, on occasion, doubles partners. According to Bueno, the only players invited were those who had won the US Open "more than twice" (she won it four times). At the same event, Bueno debuted as a commentator for SporTV, a Brazilian cable television sports channel. She commentated on the women's singles semifinals and final and the men's singles final as well as offering opinions during the live broadcast of the USTA's induction of Martina Navratilova and Don Budge in the "Court of Champions". Grand Slam finals: 35 (19 titles, 16 runners-up) Bueno won 19 and lost 16 of her Grand Slam finals.78 This represents a success rate of 54%. Singles: 12 (7 titles, 5 runners-up) Outcome Year Championship Surface Opponent Score Winner 1959 Wimbledon Grass United States Darlene Hard 6–4, 6–3 Winner 1959 U.S. Championships Grass United Kingdom Christine Truman Janes 6–1, 6–4 Winner 1960 Wimbledon (2) Grass South Africa Sandra Reynolds Price 8–6, 6–0 Runner-up 1960 U.S. Championships Grass United States Darlene Hard 6–4, 10–12, 6–4 Winner 1963 U.S. Championships (2) Grass Australia Margaret Court 7–5, 6–4 Runner-up 1964 French Championships Clay Australia Margaret Court 5–7, 6–1, 6–2 Winner 1964 Wimbledon (3) Grass Australia Margaret Court 6–4, 7–9, 6–3 Winner 1964 U.S. Championships (3) Grass United States Carole Caldwell Graebner 6–1, 6–0 Runner-up 1965 Australian Championships Grass Australia Margaret Court 5–7, 6–4, 5–2, retired Runner-up 1965 Wimbledon Grass Australia Margaret Court 6–4, 7–5 Runner-up 1966 Wimbledon (2) Grass United States Billie Jean King 6–3, 3–6, 6–1 Winner 1966 U.S. Championships (4) Grass United States Nancy Richey 6–3, 6–1 Doubles: 16 (11 wins, 5 runners-up) Outcome Year Championship Surface Partner Opponents Score Winner 1958 Wimbledon Grass United States Althea Gibson United States Margaret Osborne duPont United States Margaret Varner Bloss 6–3, 7–5 Runner-up 1958 U.S. Championships Grass United States Althea Gibson United States Jeanne Arth United States Darlene Hard 2–6, 6–3, 6–4 Runner-up 1959 U.S. Championships (2) Grass Australia Sally Moore United States Jeanne Arth United States Darlene Hard 6–2, 6–3 Winner 1960 Australian Championships Grass United Kingdom Christine Truman Janes Australia Lorraine Coghlan Robinson Australia Margaret Court 6–2, 5–7, 6–2 Winner 1960 French Championships Clay United States Darlene Hard United Kingdom Ann Haydon-Jones United States Patricia Ward Hales 6–2, 7–5 Winner 1960 Wimbledon (2) Grass United States Darlene Hard South Africa Sandra Reynolds Price South Africa Renee Schuurman Haygarth 6–4, 6–0 Winner 1960 U.S. Championships Grass United States Darlene Hard United Kingdom Ann Haydon-Jones United States Deidre Catt 6–1, 6–1 Runner-up 1961 French Championships Clay United States Darlene Hard South Africa Sandra Reynolds Price South Africa Renee Schuurman Haygarth walkover Winner 1962 U.S. Championships (2) Grass United States Darlene Hard United States Billie Jean King United States Karen Hantze Susman 4–6, 6–3, 6–2 Winner 1963 Wimbledon (3) Grass United States Darlene Hard Australia Margaret Court Australia Robyn Ebbern 8–6, 9–7 Runner-up 1963 U.S. Championships (3) Grass United States Darlene Hard Australia Margaret Court Australia Robyn Ebbern 4–6, 10–8, 6–3 Winner 1965 Wimbledon (4) Grass United States Billie Jean King France Françoise Dürr France Jeanine Lieffrig 6–2, 7–5 Winner 1966 Wimbledon (5) Grass United States Nancy Richey Australia Margaret Court Australia Judy Tegart Dalton 6–3, 4–6, 6–4 Runner-up 1967 Wimbledon Grass United States Nancy Richey United States Rosemary Casals United States Billie Jean King 9–11, 6–4, 6–2 Winner 1966 U.S. Championships (3) Grass United States Nancy Richey United States Billie Jean King United States Rosemary Casals 6–3, 6–4 Winner 1968 US Open (4) Grass Australia Margaret Court United States Billie Jean King United States Rosmary Casals 4–6, 9–7, 8–6 Mixed doubles: 7 (1 wins, 6 runners-up) Outcome Year Championship Surface Partner Opponents Score Runner-up 1958 U.S. Championships Grass United States Alex Olmedo United States Margaret Osborne duPont Australia Neale Fraser 6–3, 3–6, 9–7 Runner-up 1959 Wimbledon Grass Australia Neale Fraser United States Darlene Hard Australia Rod Laver 6–4, 6–3 Winner 1960 French Championships Clay Australia Bob Howe United Kingdom Ann Haydon-Jones Australia Roy Emerson 1–6, 6–1, 6–2 Runner-up 1960 Wimbledon (2) Grass Australia Bob Howe United States Darlene Hard Australia Rod Laver 13–11, 3–6, 8–6 Runner-up 1960 U.S. Championships (2) Grass Mexico Antonio Palafox United States Margaret Osborne duPont Australia Neale Fraser 6–3, 6–2 Runner-up 1965 French Championships Clay Australia John Newcombe Australia Margaret Court Australia Ken Fletcher 6–4, 6–4 Runner-up 1967 Wimbledon (3) Grass Australia Ken Fletcher United States Billie Jean King Australia Owen Davidson 3–6, 6–2, 15–13 Grand Slam singles tournament timeline Key W F SF QF R# RR Q# A NH (W) Won tournament; reached (F) final, (SF) semifinal, (QF) quarterfinal; (R#) rounds 4, 3, 2, 1; competed at a (RR) round-robin stage; reached a (Q#) qualification round; (A) absent from tournament; or (NH) tournament not held. Tournament 1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969–1975 1976 1977 Career SR Australia A A QF A A A A F A A A A A A / A 0 / 2 France SF QF SF QF A A F SF SF QF QF A 1R A 0 / 10 Wimbledon QF W W A SF QF W F F 4R QF A 4R 3R 3 / 12 United States QF W F A SF W W SF W 2R SF A 3R 2R 4 / 12 SR 0 / 3 2 / 3 1 / 4 0 / 1 0 / 2 1 / 2 2 / 3 0 / 4 1 / 3 0 / 3 0 / 3 0 / 0 0 / 3 0 / 2 7 / 36 A = did not participate in the tournament. SR = the ratio of the number of Grand Slam singles tournaments won to the number of those tournaments played. Note: The Australian Open was held twice in 1977, in January and December. See also Performance timelines for all female tennis players who reached at least one Grand Slam final Notes a.Jump up ^ Bueno would win the Italian Championships again in 1961 and 1965 to become the second three-time winner of the tournament.3 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Leigh Walsh (29 May 2014). "Throwback Thursday: Maria Bueno Wins Her Third Wimbledon". www.wimbledon,com. AELTC. 2.Jump up ^ "Europeans Rate Bueno As Next Tennis Champ". The Miami News. AP. 16 May 1958. 3.Jump up ^ "Maria Bueno Cops Italian Net Crown". Schenectady Gazette. AP. 12 May 1965. 4.Jump up ^ "Maria Bueno: A Brazilian Tennis Legend". www.wtatennis.com. WTA. 26 February 2014. 5.Jump up ^ "Wimbledon Champions: Women's top 25". The Telegraph. 28 Jun 2008. 6.Jump up ^ Collins, Bud (2008). The Bud Collins History of Tennis: An Authoritative Encyclopedia and Record Book. New York, N.Y: New Chapter Press. pp. 695, 703. ISBN 0-942257-41-3. 7.Jump up ^ Robertson, Max (1974). The Encyclopedia of Tennis. London: Allen & Unwin. p. 213. ISBN 9780047960420. 8.Jump up ^ Collins, Bud (2010). The Bud Collins History of Tennis (2nd ed.). York: New Chapter Press. p. 555. ISBN 978-0942257700. External links Maria Bueno at the International Tennis Hall of Fame Maria Bueno at the Women's Tennis Association Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:Australian Championships (tennis) champions Category:Brazilian female tennis players Category:Brazilian people of Spanish descent Category:French Championships (tennis) champions Category:Sportspeople from São Paulo (city) Category:International Tennis Hall of Fame inductees Category:Tennis players at the 1955 Pan American Games Category:Tennis players at the 1963 Pan American Games Category:United States National champions (tennis) Category:US Open (tennis) champions Category:Wimbledon champions (pre-Open Era) Category:World No. 1 tennis players Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in women's singles Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in women's doubles Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in mixed doubles